


The Mighty Melon Conspiracy

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 28 October 2008 in response to <a href="http://fodirteg.livejournal.com/profile">fodirteg</a>'s prompt of <i>Luna, James Sirius: house elf, dragon(s), melon(s), and chicken(s)</i>. Cross-posted to <a href="http://aunt-meg.dreamwidth.org/2404.html">aunt_meg</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Mighty Melon Conspiracy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fodirteg](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fodirteg).



> Written on 28 October 2008 in response to [fodirteg](http://fodirteg.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Luna, James Sirius: house elf, dragon(s), melon(s), and chicken(s)_. Cross-posted to [aunt_meg](http://aunt-meg.dreamwidth.org/2404.html).

"—but goblins don't pay their house elves because they don't employ them, not officially. Oh, house elves work for goblins, but under oaths sworn on dragon claws. Strappy is one such elf, and at the end of his service, the claw he wears around his neck on a chain of chicken bones—"

"Why?"

"Why chicken bones?"

"Uh, huh."

"Because Scrappy has never been fond of poulty. Of course, I can't explain why he doesn't like chickens because it's his story to tell, you understand, but the important thing is that the claw will turn into gold when he retires."

"Really?"

"Yes, and then Scrappy will use that gold to buy a melon farm. Don't ask me why, but when his old master willed him to Gringotts, the deal Scrappy made with his new 'employers' was that he be able to buy a mighty melon patch upon retirement. I think the melons must be magical and part of some deep house elf conspiracy along produce lines, but don't tell anyone that because it's a very great secret."

"Aunt Luna?"

"Yes, Jamie?"

"Why does Scrappy think melons are magical?"

"House elves know all sorts of things about magic. And that's why you ought to listen to Dippy," Luna said, rising from the table.

Jamie scowled at his fruit salad when his aunt had gone, poking tentatively at the melon balls in it with his fork. They didn't _look_ magical.

But just in case they _were_ , he supposed he ought to eat them.


End file.
